Individuals and organizations seek to transfer materials and mis-identified people through a country's borders without detection by the border officials. Thus, a need exists for simple, rapid detection of contraband materials and forged documents.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method and apparatus for scanning objects and documents in a quick yet effective manner, which can be accomplished using a portable device.